


Inevitability of Evolution

by 4Kennedy



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: femslash100100, F/F, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Quinn wants is for somebody to love her. Her two best friends can help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitability of Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompt: Around the clock / 16:00 ~ evolution // Refers to 2x22 “New York.”

This is the scene it's referring to:  


_I just want somebody to love me._

The sentence still hung in the air.

Then Quinn heard Santana, who had sat down beside her on the edge of the bed - whisper in her ear, “We love you.”

Before Quinn knew what was happening Santana’s lips pressed against her own. She couldn’t breathe and she couldn’t move. Quinn’s mind was blank and her heart constricted painfully in her chest. When Santana started to move her lips - ever so slowly, barely brushing hers - Quinn eyes were still open wide in shock

Maybe Quinn should’ve seen it coming, should’ve known it was bound to happen from the very beginning of their friendship. But there had always been a thousand other things on her mind: popularity, Cheerios, popularity, Glee, Finn, popularity. So Quinn had never given the possibility a lot of thought; she just always felt a tiny pang of envy and jealousy when she watched Brittany and Santana share their sweet lady kisses.  
It was nice, the way Santana kissed her. It was much sweeter than Quinn expected it to be, all soft and sensitive. So much different from the sloppy, moist, indelicate kisses boys – foremost among them Finn - had given her.

As if Santana had read her mind she flicked the tip of her tongue over Quinn’s bottom lip, before trapping it between her teeth and pulling on it.

Quinn moaned quietly, surprising herself with it.

Panic crept up in her and she felt like she was choking.

Quinn broke the contact, leaning back while pushing Santana gently away. “What are you doing?”

There was a flicker of uncertainty on Santana’s face. It passed quickly but it didn’t go unnoticed by Quinn.

Santana’s shrug was nonchalant. “It’s called evolution.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Are you completely out of your mind?” Anger laced Quinn’s voice. Her cheeks were still damp from the tears she’d shed earlier so she vehemently wiped them away.

As always Santana was not impressed by Quinn’s behavior. Instead, it challenged her more. “I think I know how to make you feel better,” she purred, all seduction, her lips ghosting along the outer rim of Quinn’s ear.

Then a hand landed on Quinn’s knee. It was Brittany’s, who was sitting on her other side. “I know too.”

Heat was rising in Quinn’s cheek. This was quickly going into a very dangerous direction and getting out of her control. “I'm flattered but I'm really not that into that.”

Santana placed a hand on Quinn’s other knee. “You will be, trust me.” She leaned over to Brittany and kissed her shamelessly right in front of Quinn, who was sandwiched between the two. When they parted, Santana had a smug smile on her face. “So get over yourself already, Q., and let us help you. Evolve.”

“Yeah, evolve,” Brittany encouraged her.

Meanwhile Santana pushed Quinn back onto the mattress, fingers on her shoulders, and lips already searching out hers again.

All Quinn could do was close her eyes and succumb. Her two best friends wanted to show her that they loved her and it seemed she would let them. Later she could still deny everything and pretend that nothing had happened. But for now a little bit of evolution certainly wouldn’t hurt.

The End


End file.
